User talk:PCPatrol
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 23:52, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I guess I will respond here since that is the fashion. Thank you for the welcom and I like your name. It is good to see someone's willing to do that after the (accident edit war) way we met. PCPatrol 23:54, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Yeah, again, I apologize for that. I was unaware of the discussion in Ten Forward. Real quickly, though, instead of changing "actress" to "actor" in the articles, what do you say to changing BOTH "actor" AND "actress" to "performer"? We have bots that can do this for us; would that be sufficient? :) --From Andoria with Love 23:57, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Well like i said in Tenforward, I think it might mean we have to keep monitoring new pages, but that sounds like a good strategy since it is the way you do categories already. PCPatrol 23:58, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) I hate to tell you this, but a consensus has been reached over at Ten Forward and the community has decided that changing the term "actor" to "actress" is not needed. And frankly, due to the reasons listed there, especially those of Gvsualan, I'm afraid I have to agree. Therefore, the edits you made to the performer articles have been reverted (not by me, though) and the subject is now pretty much closed. However, I hope this does not dissuade you from making edits and contributions in the future. We here at Memory Alpha value the opinion of all users, whether or not we disagree with them, and we urge you to voice any concerns you may have regarding the site, as you did with this topic. Furthermore, we hope you find M/A to be a valuable, resourceful, and fun project to participate in and share your (assumed) love of Star Trek and hope you have better experiences with your future contributions. To quote Q's last words in the final episode of TNG: "See you... out there!" :) --From Andoria with Love 07:27, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC)